Pokémon Sword and Shield: Creo's Journey (Pokemon&Freezing crossover)
by Samueljoo
Summary: Set event of Freezing Vibration and its original manga altogether, Creo was send to the different world called Pokemon World by the mysterious wolf after Satellizer and the girls are petrified by the black cloud. Now, Creo decide to her goal to learn the secrets of the black cloud and save her friends with her Pokemon partner, Hatenna. (WARNING: small language and mild nudity)


After event of both Freezing Vibration anime and the original manga, Satellizer and the others are now peacefully together, though they are still friendly rival. However, while Satellizer and the girls are fighting against the Nova, the huge black cloud came and Satellizer and the girls are alarmed by the black cloud's appearance.

"What... is that?!" Satellizer said in shocks.

The black cloud zap with the extremely powerful thunder attack to destroy Nova, shocking everyone at front of the Nova.

"Did... Did the black cloud destroys the Nova?!" Rana shocked.

The black cloud begin to attack the Satellizer and the girls. Satellizer and the girls running away from the black cloud.

The black cloud strike with the purple thunder attack on the girls.

Satellizer and the girls rush to the safety, but the black cloud blocked it with the thunder attack.

"Darn it! There's no way!" Rana said in anger.

Satellizer and the girls looked at the black cloud in serious tone. The black cloud prepare to use its ultimate attack. Satellizer realize that the black cloud's ultimate attack.

"Oh no, run!" Satellizer yelled to the girls.

The black cloud all out attack with the powerful explosion on the girls. Creo (A woman has dark skin and white hair. She also has grey eyes. She is taller than most of the other Pandora.) become shocked that the explosion causing to turn to stone. Creo grits her teeth and tries to hide to safety. Satellizer and Ganessa watch Creo in shocked.

"Creo, where are you going?!" Ganessa shouted at Creo.

Before she asked Creo about her safe location, Satellizer looked back at the black cloud's attack. The explosion successfully petrifies Satellizer and the girls while they are screaming in horror. Creo tries to run as fast in cloud, but no avail because the explosion is faster than the normal explosion. Creo see the terribly explosion in horror and explosion is about to be petrified. However, the moment before Creo is being petrified, the mysterious blue wolf appeared as Creo see the wolf in surprised while the mysterious wolf staring at her. The wolf used its powers to save Creo and send both Creo and the wolf itself to the other dimension.

The blue portal push Creo to the mysterious dimension and give her a little headache before she feels much better. Creo looked the forest in the mysterious dimension.

"What the... Where am I?" Creo said in confusion.

Creo, still confused about the forest place. Creo starts to remember about the black cloud's rampage.

"I'm remember correctly, that black cloud is petrifies Satellizer and the girls... and my world." Creo thoughts. As Creo is start to think about the black cloud, the blue portal disappeared as front of Creo's eyes.

"Huh? The portal... is disappeared?!" Creo surprised.

Creo starts to wondering why the wolf saved her.

"Man, I'm wonder why that blue wolf saving me?" Creo thoughts in confusion. Creo shakes her head slowly.

"Well whatever it was... but, I decide to wander the forest. Maybe I can ask to someone." Creo smiled.

Creo walking to the forest as the scene zoomed out which the Pokemon Sword and Shield logo appeared.

**Prologue END**

**Hi guys, this is my second and official fanfiction of Pokemon with the crossover of Freezing. I'm decide to make own Pokemon fanfiction with the Freezing character: Creo Brand. Creo ****is a third-year student at West Genetics and currently ranked 3rd among all West Genetics third-year students. I'm make Creo as a Pokemon Trainer... well unofficially. Creo has a first Pokemon named Hatenna the Calm Pokemon who is lost in the forest and attacked by Corvisquire and two Nincada who bullied her before Creo saved Hatenna. Creo and Hatenna become friends as her first Pokemon despite not being her Pokemon Trainer status. Creo and Hatenna will start her new journey to go back her home dimension by battling Gym Leaders, the villainous team known as Team Yell and learn the secrets of the black cloud's appearance. You can add my story as favorite story or review my story like my Persona 5F: An Alternative Universe.**


End file.
